


Eavesdroppers Seldom Hear Any Good of Themselves, Except When They Do

by keylimepie



Series: Sabriwena [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is So Done, Developing Relationship, Episode: s13e21 Beat the Devil, F/M, Gabriel Monthly Challenge, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Gabriel and Rowena can't figure out why Sam seems mad at them. Will they ever figure it out before everyone has to run off to save the world yet again? In the meantime, Gabriel rides a motorcycle, Rowena does laundry, Castiel makes tea, and Dean is just done.





	Eavesdroppers Seldom Hear Any Good of Themselves, Except When They Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during gaps in S13Ep2I "Beat the Devil." Written for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge for July 2018, the dialogue prompt: "So, exactly how long have you been standing there?"

It had been a hectic few days in the bunker since they had hatched the plan to hunt down Lucifer for his Grace to complete the spell to get to the other universe, and that was probably why neither Gabriel nor Rowena noticed Sam’s scarcity at first. 

There was plenty of research and preparation that needed to be done by the Winchesters, by the angels, and by Rowena. Lucifer wasn’t going to be easy to find, and tricking and capturing him would take some finesse. There was plenty of arguing about details of the plan, and fine tuning it so that everyone knew exactly what they were to be doing when. 

There were also the minute details of human life: cooking food, taking showers, sleeping, doing laundry; things that had to be done regardless. Gabriel found himself trailing after Rowena as she did some of these things, fascinated by the procedure. 

“So this blouse can’t get washed with this dress? But they’re both red!” he exclaimed, picking through her basket of clothes. 

“Ach, you numpty. This is a red silk blouse, and that is a red jersey knit polyester dress. They’re not at all the same. Crivvens, you’re pretty but you’re dense.” She stood on tiptoe to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Gabriel’s hands went to her hips and he pulled her closer. Rowena chuckled and deepened the kiss. After that first tryst in the library, they’d spent the last few nights together in the guest room that the Winchesters had assigned to Rowena, but still they couldn’t seem to get enough of each other. Already Dean and Castiel had walked in on them engaged heavy makeout sessions; in the kitchen, in the chess nook upstairs, and in the garage up against Dean’s car - fortunately for them, it had been Cas that walked in that time. Rowena was nibbling across his jawline - he was experimenting with letting some stubble grow, she seemed to like that - when he blurted out “Have you seen Sam lately?” 

“What?” she said, pulling away to frown at him in confusion. “Of course, he’s… ah yes, I saw him in the kitchen when I was making my tea this morning. He scampered awae, though. Scarcely said a word.” 

“Yeah… seems like every time I cross paths with him, he leaves suddenly,” Gabriel mused. 

“This is probably as hard on him as it is on me,” Rowena said quietly. Gabriel drew her close, and she let him wrap his strong arms around her. “You know, for everything that… that… _he_ did to me, I think he did even worse to Samuel.” 

Gabriel tensed up, a wave of anger washing through him and leaving a sick feeling in his stomach. “Yeah. One reason why draining his Grace isn’t going to upset me one bit.” 

“And ending him afterwards,” Rowena added bitterly. 

Gabriel didn’t answer. The sick feeling got even sicker. 

“Should we check on the boy?” Rowena wondered. 

“We could try.” 

The pair found Sam sitting at the map table, his tablet propped in front of him playing emergency services audio feeds. He was flipping through a heavy leather-bound volume, making occasional notes on a piece of paper. His eyes flicked upward as they approached. A brief expression of what looked like pain crossed his features, then he looked back down at his book. 

“Whatcha reading?” Gabriel asked, dropping into the chair at his left. Rowena slid gracefully into the chair at his other side. 

“What do you want?” Sam asked testily. 

“Just checking on you, kiddo,” Gabriel said mildly. He fought the urge to reach up and brush the hair back from Sam’s face, but oh how his fingers ached to. He couldn’t quite stop himself from wrapping a wing out to lay gently against his back in an approximation of a hug. 

“You’ve been lying low, sweetie,” Rowena said, “and-” 

“I am _not_ your ‘sweetie’,” Sam exclaimed. Rowena’s face fell. 

“I- I just-” she stammered out. 

“There’s something going on, Sam,” Gabriel said. 

“Isn’t there always?” Sam sighed. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I mean, you’ve been making yourself scarce and, you know, with- I know dealing with Luci isn’t gonna be easy on you-” 

“You think that that’s what this is about?” Sam slammed his book closed. “Yeah, okay, I’m not thrilled, actually I’m pretty terrified of having to be near him again. Obviously. But I’m also used to sucking it up and dealing with things that are horrible and scary. Hello, Winchester? So yeah, if you two are wondering why I’ve been trying very hard not to be in the same room as either of you, well I’m sure if you put your heads together - and I’m sure that you’re doing plenty of that - you’ll figure it out.” Sam’s chair scraped backwards and he stood and bolted out of the room. A few moments later, they heard the distinct slam of a bedroom door in the distance. 

“Well,” said Rowena. 

“A rollicking success,” Gabriel agreed. “What the actual crap?” 

“If it’s not about… you know, him… maybe he’s afraid of having to go to that awful world. Worried that you all will get there to find that there’s no one left to save. I keep thinking about that, meself.” 

“Same,” Gabriel said. “I mean, I get that we’ve gotta try… I promised, after all. But no, I don’t think it’s a fear thing. He says it’s not, and it just doesn’t seem…” 

“He seems angry,” Ro mused, running one well-manicured finger across the back of Gabriel’s hand and around his wrist, sending tingles through him. “Did you do something to piss him off?” 

“Nah, that’s just how he is. He’s got that whole tall, hot, and brooding thing going on.” 

Rowena snickered. “So you think the moose is hot, hmm?” 

“Wha- oh, I guess… you know, objectively… I mean jeez Ro, look at the guy!” Gabriel shifted in his chair uncomfortably. He had certainly not meant to let that detail slip. 

“Oh, I have,” she purred. Gabriel looked at her, his eyebrows shooting up. “What? Oh darlin’, why I’ve been thinking about taking that boy for a ride for years.” 

“Well, um. Me too, if we’re doing full disclosure here.” He looked at her sheepishly. 

“One more thing we have in common, my angel,” she said with a chuckle. “Ach well, enough of my havering! I must finish researching that spell, and you, darling, are meant to be searching for _his_ whereabouts.” She patted Gabriel’s cheek. “So be a good lad and there’ll be a reward for you if you do your chores well.” 

“I like the sound of that,” Gabriel said enthusiastically. “Maybe… can I get a little kiss for good luck?” 

Rowena smiled indulgently and leaned closer, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “ _Fortunam et salutem_ ,” she whispered, her eyes flaring violet for a moment. Her lip trembled as she pulled away again. “Now don’t give me cause to worry about ye, ye daft wee feather-brain.” 

“I’ll be careful,” he promised. 

* 

Rowena stood at the library table, carefully measuring herbs into a copper bowl. Her hair was perfectly curled, her lipstick fresh, her tropical-print palazzo pants and sage green blouse neatly pressed. 

Dean sat at the other end of the table, nasty boots propped up on it and crossed at the ankles, thumbing through a dusty book. Every once in a while he glanced over and observed her progress curiously. Castiel, meanwhile, hovered nearby offering assistance. Rowena was having to bite her tongue to keep from snapping and chasing him off. He was throwing off her concentration. 

“Castiel, sweetie, could you please take this carafe to the kitchen, boil some water to precisely ninety-six degrees Celsius, and pour exactly a quart in? And don’t scald yourself, there’s a good boy.” 

“Of course,” he said gravely, taking the ceramic carafe from her and peering at the dried plant material within. “And then should I bring it back here for you to place in the spell?” 

“No, darling, then you should strain it into a teacup and add 2 sugars and cream and bring it back to me. And a few ginger biscuits would not go amiss.” She smiled sweetly at him. Castiel scrunched his face up in confusion but proceeded toward the kitchen. 

“And bring me a beer,” Dean added gruffly. Castiel nodded. 

“Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?” Rowena chided. “The poor lad, he could stand to hear…” she trailed off distractedly at the sound of the bunker door opening. Dean stood up, instantly tense and alert. He relaxed when they could clearly see that it was Gabriel at the top of the stairs. 

Gabriel came down the stairs and paused in the doorway, carefully stripping off his leather gloves. A shiny black helmet was tucked under his arm. Gray cuffed jeans and black boots completed the look. 

“Took you long enough, you bloody fool,” Rowena groused, setting her measuring cup down with shaking hands. “Well?” 

Dean snorted. Rowena flashed him an irritated look. 

Gabriel dropped into a chair, setting the helmet and gloves carefully on the table. “Went well, actually, thanks for asking. I found him. We’re all good to go.” 

“So we can do this tomorrow?” Dean asked. “How’d the bike do for you?” 

“Very sweet ride, thanks for the loan,” Gabriel said, tossing Dean the keys. “I didn’t have the garage code so I left her along the side. Hope that’s okay.” 

“Och, you’re giving the keys back already? I was hoping for a wee ride later,” Rowena pouted. 

“I don’t need the motorcycle for that,” Gabriel said saucily. Their eyes met and Rowena giggled and batted her eyelashes. 

“Oh, gross,” Dean said, standing up. “I’m going to go help Cas make tea.” 

“Is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Gabriel said. “Well make sure you give my bro plenty of sugar.” 

Dean made an exasperated noise and walked away quicker. 

“Speaking of sugar...” Rowena purred. She sauntered over to Gabriel and straddled his lap. “I’m glad you’re back in one piece, ye bampot.” 

They kissed, softly and sweetly and with all the emotion neither dared speak aloud. Kissing was safer. Gabriel’s hands roamed across her back, drawing her closer. Rowena’s hands cupped his face and threaded through his hair. There was no heat or urgency, and eventually they slowed down and Rowena leaned her cheek against his chest and Gabriel wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled into her red curls and exhaled a sigh. 

“So… have you heard from our angry moose friend?” Gabriel asked. “I’ve gotta admit, I’ve been worrying about that. I hate having him so angry at us, especially when we can’t even figure out why.” 

“No, I havena heard from him all day. Think he’s still in his room,” Rowena said. “You know, I think it’s probably me he’s mad at, though. You said so yourself, that you two’d been getting along well and he’s been kind to you. But me, I’ve been naught but a thorn in his side for years. He shot me last time, did I tell ya?” 

“He’s stabbed me and trapped me in holy fire and handcuffed me to a wall - and not in a sexy fun way. I don’t think you can really judge by that.” Gabriel combed his fingers carefully through her hair. “They wouldn’t have sought your help if whatever that was hadn’t ended on a good note, right?” 

Rowena snorted. “Indeed. Ended so well, I might have even thought I’d had a chance… well, it’s no matter now. Suppose I should have spoken up in the moment and made a move when I could have done.” 

Gabriel chuckled bitterly. “Same. I even- I almost tried to kiss him… we were having a moment, you know? Jeez, Dean even stepped away - even that peabrain thought we were having a romantic moment! And I just… chickened out. Figured I’d wait. Play it slow. Like eleven years wasn’t slow enough!” Gabriel knew that wasn’t quite the whole truth - he’d not been in any frame of mind in that moment to kiss Sam, no matter how badly he’d wanted to. But he’d also assumed that he had the time to get his head a little more unscrambled before diving in there. He hated that his mind was letting him dredge this all up again, and he was glad when Rowena spoke and shook him out of it. 

“Well isn’t this a fine kettle you and I are in, hmm? Falling for each other and half in love with the same man to boot, and he hates our guts,” Rowena sulked, lifting her head from his chest to look at his face. However, the face she saw over his shoulder made her forget everything she’d been about to say. 

“You!” she exclaimed in a horrified gasp. “So, exactly how long have you been standing there?” 

Gabriel craned his neck to look behind him. There, in the doorway a few feet away, stood Sam Winchester with a tea tray in his hands and a stunned look on his face. 

“I…” Sam managed to stammer out, after opening and closing his mouth several times. “I was just… Cas told me to bring Rowena her tea.” He looked down at his hands, as if surprised to see that the tray was still in them. He stepped forward and set it on the table. His cheeks were scarlet and he kept his eyes downcast. “I’m so sorry; I didn’t mean to listen, but I did, and I don’t even know what to think!” he exclaimed. 

Rowena stood up and took a hesitant step toward him. “We didn’t mean to upset you, darl- Samuel.” 

Gabriel rose from the chair too, and it seemed for a moment like he might bolt from the room, but he came to stand behind Rowena. “Sorry, kiddo,” he said sheepishly. “I, um…” 

Sam snorted and shook his head. “This just… this just figures, doesn’t it? So close, yet so far,” he muttered. “It’s too bad I’m such an idiot. I could have…” he glanced at the two of them, then shook his head again and groaned. “Let me just be perfectly clear here. Both of you have had a thing for me? That’s the conversation I just overheard? And you… you think I’m mad at you?” 

“Uhhh,” Gabriel began. “Yeah, Sam. That’s pretty much the size of it. I could expand upon the details, but I think that would make this way more uncomfortable than it already is.” 

“Right, alright,” Sam said. “Well, has it ever occurred to either of you that maybe my problem wasn’t that I was mad, but that I was jealous?” 

“Jealous,” said Rowena with a little laugh. “What would you have to be jealous of?” 

“Oh jeez, I know.” Gabriel glanced from Sam to Rowena. Sam was looking at her with such a soft, fond expression that the archangel couldn’t believe that he hadn’t seen it before. “Ro, he’s jealous of me because I’m the lousy friend who moved in on his girl before he had the chance.” Gabriel cringed, and cast a quick apologetic glance at Sam before staring at the floor in shame. 

“Don’t be daft, Gabe. Is your halo on too tight then? It’s clearly you he’s been wanting, until I mucked it all up for ya. My apologies, Samuel. If I’d had any idea...” 

Sam made an exasperated noise and ran his hand through his hair. “You two are impossible, you know that? I like you both! You’ve both been… crushes, infatuations, whatever you want to call it… and just when I was maybe getting close to trying… you ended up with each other. Do you have any idea what that feels like? And it’s not like I’m mad, how can I be mad? Neither of you did anything wrong. But it just hurts. So I’ve stayed away.” 

There was a long silence. Gabriel and Rowena looked at each other in shock and confusion. Sam turned to walk away. 

“Wait, Sam,” Gabriel said. He looked at Rowena and she nodded. “If you’re still interested…” 

“Gabriel, no! You can’t- you can’t dump her for me, that’s not-” 

“That’s not what we’re suggesting, you silly boy,” Rowena said slyly. She stepped forward and seized his hand, caressing his hand between hers. Gabriel slipped his hand into Sam’s other one, intertwining their fingers and giving it a firm squeeze. “You may find, if you care to, that we are both excellent multitaskers.” Gabriel and Rowena clasped their free hands, completing the circle. 

Understanding crept over Sam’s face. “You’re talking about, like, a triad? Polyamory?” 

“If it’s your cup of tea, Sam,” Rowena said. “Oh! Tea! The tea is getting cold! Come sit down and let’s all three of us talk it out, shall we?” They led Sam back to the table and he sat down, across from Gabriel and next to Rowena, and watched as she poured the tea through a strainer into the tea cups. Castiel had loaded the tray with the full tea service plus a plate of assorted cookies, no doubt scrounged from Dean’s personal stash. Sam seized a few of the shortbreads and laughed as Gabriel piled so many cookies on his saucer that his teacup was no longer visible. 

Sam found that it was easy to slip into their banter and teasing and flirting, easing his way into the spaces in their conversation that seemed to be tailor made for him. By the time the pot was emptied and the cookies eaten - mostly by Gabriel - it felt so comfortable and right that he wondered why they hadn’t figured it out sooner. 

There was a lull in the conversation, and the room felt thick with delicious tension. It seemed to Gabriel that no one would break the silence, and eventually he cleared his throat. “Hey. So. Big day tomorrow, kids. Probably should head to bed.” He reached across the table and brushed Sam’s hand, his eyebrows arched slightly in invitation. 

“Oh. Um,” Sam said, his eyes fixed on Gabriel’s for a long moment before glancing to Rowena. “Guys, if we make it out of this-” 

“When,” Rowena corrected firmly. 

“Um, yeah. After this is over, I would really like to talk some more, the three of us. Maybe go out somewhere?” He huffed a little laugh and looked down at his hands. “I just need for us to get through this first. Get Mom & Jack safe.” 

“Of course,” Rowena said gently. “Lot on your plate, sweetie- oh, I’m sorry, may I call you that?” 

“I like it,” Sam said. “It’s nice, actually. I’m sorry about earlier, I was…” he waved his free hand around by his head, indicating his distressed state. 

“No worries, Sam,” said Gabriel, patting Sam’s hand. “Now, go get some sleep kiddo.” 

Sam nodded and went off down the corridor to his room. Rowena went back to the other table where the potion was brewing, pausing to plant a gentle kiss on the top of Gabriel’s head. He watched her go, then stood and wandered around a bit before sitting on the metal staircase. Sleep wouldn’t be a bad idea, in his condition, but he wasn’t desperately in need of it either. He could hear Sam’s gentle snoring in the distance, and it made his heart do flip flops to think about how the guy smiled at him earlier, and that he’d basically agreed to a second date. Rowena was crooning softly under her breath, some old Jacobite tune about killing English soldiers that she made sound like a lullaby. He turned a bit to watch her at her work, fairly certain that she was wiggling her tush that way to get him going. It was working. 

“I’m a lucky guy,” he said to himself, deliberately shoving any thoughts of tomorrow’s awful task out of his head. “Totally lucky.” He leaned his head against the railing, heedless of the cold metal pressing patterns into his skin, and dozed off in spite of himself. 


End file.
